Conventional cable protection and guide devices for cables/hoses are known in the prior art. In the conventional device, the upper edges and lower edges of pairs of oppositely spaced and similarly shaped link plates are respectively connected with flaps and bottom plates as connecting members. See, for example, Patent Reference 1 which is Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. Hei 10-47441.
Further, a foldable protection element is also known in the prior art. The foldable protection element is composed of segments. Each segment is integration-molded or cast in one piece into a substantially flat structure from a synthetic substance and connected to each other by flexible bridges. See, for example, Patent Reference 2 which is Japanese Patent Indication No. 2001-514725.